


The Escape

by ezekiels



Series: Arthur's Maidservant [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen is attempting to escape Hengist’s castle when Arthur, Morgana, and Merlin arrive to rescue her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Escape

Gwen’s heart pounded as she ran. 

Her mind still whirled with images of Lancelot. His appearance had thrown her completely but she could not stay, not even for the man who had once saved her life. She had to return to Camelot, to Arthur, to her friends. She had to tell Merlin that she knew the truth about him, that the small spell she had once heard him whisper had just saved her life. She had to tell Morgana the truth even though Merlin said it was best that she never knew the true extent of her powers.

And Arthur… She had to tell him how much he meant to her. She could not waste another day keeping her feelings hidden when there was even a possibility that he might return them.

She could hear Hengist’s men behind her. They were hot on her heels and she fought the urge to panic.

Suddenly, the men behind her cried out. She heard swords clashing with swords and the hot heat of magic.

Gwen did not look back. She kept running, too scared to stop.

“Guinevere!”

She grounded to a halt, Arthur’s voice ringing in her ears. She turned and the sight of him made her heart stutter. 

He was here. 

He had come.

She ran towards him, barely noticing Merlin and Morgana finishing off the last of the men with their magic and swords just behind Arthur. There was only Arthur. Arthur who was running towards her. Arthur who looked so relieved.

He cared. He really cared.

They met halfway, throwing their arms around each other. Gwen held tightly onto him, tears falling down her face. Arthur held her just as tightly, whispering her name over and over in a way that Gwen had not thought possible. In the year she had been his servant him, she had never heard him say her name in such a way and it made her heart rise with hope.

“You’re here,” Gwen whispered. “You came.”

“Of course I did,” Arthur said gently.

“I love you,” Gwen gasped, needing to say it. She could not go another minute without him knowing. 

Arthur went very still at her words.

“Arthur…” Morgana said in a warning tone.

Gwen pulled away from Arthur and looked passed Arthur to see Hengist’s men running down the tunnel towards them. Their battle cry was like the roar of a thousand Questing Beasts.

Merlin grabbed Morgana’s hand and pulled her down the tunnel away from the charging men. “Less hugging and more running!” he shouted.

Arthur grabbed Gwen’s hand and ran.


End file.
